


A Valentine's Wedding

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Draco hates Valentine's and he's always made that clear, but Hermione has chosen it for their wedding date and it's too late to reschedule now.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	A Valentine's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tygermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> Tygermine, I don't think we've come across each other yet, but I just wanted you to know that I loved this prompt and I hope what I've done with it will bring you joy.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Getting married on Valentine's Day is the height of tackiness.

Valentine’s day was far from Draco’s favourite holiday, which begged the question, why had he agreed to get married on that particular date? The simplest answer to that was that he hadn’t really been paying attention when Hermione had given him the list of available dates. He’d been too busy thinking over a situation at work and when he had realised that she had been talking to him, it was too late. He knew that he couldn’t go back on his word - to do that would be almost suicidal. Hermione would not take him not listening to her well, which was honestly fair enough, but he wasn’t going to risk enraging her, especially not when she had practically put her career on hold to plan this wedding.

Part of him wished that she’d allowed for him to hire a wedding planner, especially when he caught sight of the red, white and pink ‘love’ theme that Hermione had planned for them, but he decided to suck it up. He reminded himself that he didn’t care about the wedding itself - all he wanted was to be married to the love of his life, and if that meant having one of the most tacky themed weddings that had ever been seen by anyone in wizarding society, then so be it.

What really mattered to Draco was that Hermione was happy, and the fact that she had pointed out several times that her happiness was connected to be her being with him made his heart soar. And so he’d sat back and let this trainwreck of a wedding unfold before his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

But when the day arrived, Draco found that he wasn’t even thinking about what the day meant to foolish teenage girls, nor was he even thinking about what the day meant to anyone but him and Hermione. By the end of the day, he and Hermione would be husband and wife. It brought a smile to his face as he stood in front of the mirror of the room that was off to the side of the hall where the ceremony was due to take place any minute now. The tie itself was Gryffindor red, but he tried to forgive that as he just decided that he was grateful that there was no gold on it.

"Ready?" Potter's voice asked him from the doorway, and for a moment it made him consider ripping his tie off and just simply walking to the altar without one at, but he knew that that really wouldn't please his mother.

"Am I ready for the best day of my life?" Draco asked as he turned to face Potter. There was only one correct answer for that and he was sure that he didn't need to give it.

"Point taken." Potter laughed. Draco wouldn't call them friends, but they were amicable with each other now. Draco knew that Potter meant a lot to Hermione, and therefore he was going to be a bigger part of Draco's life once they were married.

Draco gave a nod to his reflection before he followed Potter out into the hall. He didn't dare let himself look out at his friends and family who had gathered for the occasion. He gave the impression that he was confident, but for the most part he was actually a wreck and today was not the day that he needed his social anxiety to rear its ugly head.

Instead Draco kept his eyes on his pocket watch as he ran the chain through his fingers until he heard the music start up and he looked up to see Hermione at the end of the aisle. He'd never seen her looking this beautiful before, like an ethereal being. Her dress was white, as was the muggle tradition, her hair in wavy locks around her shoulders.

Maybe getting married on Valentine's Day wasn't so bad as long as you were getting married to Hermione Granger.


End file.
